dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash Baxter (SC Stories)
Dash Baxter is a character from the original show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series. Background Information Not much is known about Dash, which is mainly because he never tells anyone besides his best friend(s) anything about his personal life. He is a notoriously fearsome bully, often becoming physically violent against weaker students when upset. This asserts his dominance within his peer group and puts him at the top of the chain of the popularity clique, and his stellar athletic achievements -- mostly as the star football quarterback, among other sports -- are what saves him from the Zero Tolerance Policy of the school system. Despite his aggression and ulterior motives to maintain his high-ranking reputation, this is only the public personality that Dash portrays. Personality All that known about his true nature is revealed by Danny Fenton thanks to (mostly) accidental discoveries while using his ghost powers. As stated above, Dash appears to be brash, upstanding, assertive, and quick to enrage when he is either humiliated or fails to receive passing grades in his studies. However, he is gradually revealed to be cowardly in the face of paranormal danger, needing a strong leader to help him regain his courage, and is impressively in touch with his feminine side. Beneath his tough, violent exterior silently lies the heart of a gentle giant -- and if he were not afraid of how others viewed him, that soft side would be much louder. Family Relations All that is known about Dash's family is that he has a mother and father, only seen briefly in "Pirate Radio." Much of his family situation remains a mystery, but development may be included depending on how the storyline progresses. Mother To be completed later. Father To be completed later. Friendships From the original show, Dash is head of the popular clique and keeps a steady ground with that group with the exception of Valerie, who lost her status when her father went virtually bankrupt. This list is expected to change in time. Kwan Kwan is easily Dash's best friend and the person who is first to know about any and all of Dash's secrets that reveal his softer nature (such as the fact that Kwan promised never to tell anyone about Dash listening to boy bands in "Girls' Night Out"). He is a much kinder individual by comparison, and Dash seems to turn to him whenever he needs backup -- either on verbal, metaphorical, or physical terms. Paulina He and Paulina get along well within their inner circle and enjoy attending concerts, parties, or move premiers outside of class; during school, they often team up to prank or otherwise antagonize other students behind teachers' backs. However, they seem to clash whenever paired up in matters that go beyond platonic grounds, such as during their Health class assignment: while caring for a flour sack "child," they fought over sharing responsibilities until Tucker offered a "daycare" solution. While she can be catty, shallow, and vengeful, Dash holds some respect for Paulina and continues to hang out with her. Star For the most part, Dash and Star are mutual friends that never seem to interact outside of their popularity clique. For all it's worth, he is aware that she is Paulina's best friend, equally catty and shallow as her, and is lower on the popularity chain. Like Valerie, he would not be greatly affected if Star were to be replaced in the group, but so long as she and Kwan are dating, Dash will remain neutral in the matter. Wes To be completed later. Rivalries While Dash does not seem to have any direct rivals, it's possible he may acquire some depending on the storyline. Relationship with Danny Fenton Although never clarified in mainstream media, Dash has known Danny Fenton (and his friends, Sam and Tucker) long enough to have created a rivalry. As noted by Danny, he was Dash's favorite victim, often taking the brunt of the jock's virtually unstoppable rage -- and meanwhile, Danny Phantom had become Dash's idol. He first met the town hero in "Micro Management" and expressed his adoration any chance he could following that time they spent working together. After the secret about Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom was released to the world, Dash came to realize he had been beating up his own hero. Shortly thereafter, his respect for Danny outweighed his rage, so he now lashes out on other kids, much to Danny's distain. Season One Pending... Relationship with Jazz Fenton Since at least the beginning of his freshman year, Jazz has been Dash's after-school tutor. While the goal is to improve his grades, he also has developed a crush for Jazz and tries occasionally to admit to his feelings. While his past attempts have failed, he continues to do as she advises (such as completing extra credit, practice tests, and online research) in the hopes of impressing her enough to earn her heart. Season One Pending... Season 1 Episodes Dash is a common secondary character throughout Season 1 with several episodes in which he is one of the main characters. He struggles to drop his bullying habits and either works with or against Team Phantom depending on the situation. *'School-Shocked' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Break-Dance Beat-Down' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Gray Space' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Falling Star' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Smashed to Pieces' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Crystal Fever' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'Blazing Hearts' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Season 2 Episodes Pending... Appearance Dash appears similarly to his original appearance. He has Wisteria blue eyes, trimmed blonde hair, dark eyebrows, a square face, Caucasian skin, a masculine upper-body build, and stands about 5'9" (American standard measurement). *'Season One' -- He is first introduced wearing his original red letterman jacket (blue patches included), white sneakers, and blue slim jeans. His former black shirt is alternated to include Danny Phantom's suit trimming, but no main logo. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was S. Scott Bullock, and he continues to be desired. Trivia *Since the premier of the original Danny Phantom series, the author held great distain for Dash because of her own experience with bullies, jocks, and otherwise "popular" kids through school. Over a decade later during the construction of this series' timeline, a greater understanding of his canon personality led to more serious involvement to push his development. He is expected to be a dynamic character. *In the canon Season 1 episode "Parental Bonding," Danny learns that he can possess other mortals. Dash happens to be his "first," respectively, and continues to be the main subject of his interest throughout the rest of the series. This is one of two provided foundation points that help determine their relationship's development through the SC Stories. *In the canon Season 3 episode "Forever Phantom," Dash reveals three major clues to his true nature: (1) He has a Chihuahua named Pooky that he adores and treats like a best friend or young child, (2) He keeps track of his nightmares by stating that seeing two Mr. Lancers is "nightmare #36," and (3) he suffers a fainting spell while experiencing intense fear or anxiety (immediately after seeing two Mr. Lancers in the previous statement). Basic information on the subject of fainting was researched here and basic information about what to do if someone faints was researched here. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters from the show Category:Humans Category:SC Stories characters Category:Numbuh 404's articles Category:Athletes